retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Rogers' Neighborhood
Overview Created by Fred Rogers, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood was a long running show about "various issues, demonstrating experiments, crafts, and music, interacting with friends," and of course, each episode also contained a puppet segment that took place in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. List of episodes Broadcast history Funding credits *'Episodes 001–072: '"Production funds for this series were provided by a grant from: The Sears-Roebuck Foundation, and by a children's program fund established by NET affiliated stations." *'Episodes 073–130:' "Production funds for this series were provided by a grant from The Sears-Roebuck Foundation, and a children's program fund established by NET affiliated stations." *'Episodes 1001–1130:' "Production funds for this television visit were provided by a grant from The Sears-Roebuck Foundation, and a children's program fund established by NET affiliated stations." *'Episodes 1131–1195:' "Mister Rogers' Neighborhood is made possible by grants from The Sears-Roebuck Foundation and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting." *'Episodes 1196–1390: '"The people who gave the money to make this television visit are the people of The Sears-Roebuck Foundation and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting." *'Episodes 1391–1420: '"The people who gave the money to make this television visit are the people of: The Sears-Roebuck Foundation, Johnson & Johnson, Public Television Stations, the Ford Foundation, and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting." *'Episodes 1421–1460:' "The people who gave the money to make this television visit are the people of: Public Television Stations, Ford Foundation, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, The Sears-Roebuck Foundation, and Johnson & Johnson." *'Episodes 1461–1610:' "The people who gave the money to make Mister Rogers' Neighborhood are the people of: this and other Public Television Stations and The Sears-Roebuck Foundation." *'Special:' "Major funding for this program is provided by this station and other Public Television Stations additional funding is provided by a grant from The Sears-Roebuck Foundation." *'Episodes 1611–1640:' "The people who give the money to make Mister Rogers' Neighborhood are the people who contribute to this and other Public Television Stations and The Sears-Roebuck Foundation." *'Episodes 1641–1655:' "The people who give the money to make Mister Rogers' Neighborhood are the people who contribute to this and other Public Television Stations, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and The Sears-Roebuck Foundation." *'Episodes 1656–1750:' "The people who give the money to make Mister Rogers' Neighborhood are the people who contribute to this and other Public Television Stations and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting." *'Episodes 1751–1765:' "The people who give the money to make Mister Rogers' Neighborhood are the people who contribute to this and other PBS stations and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting. We thank you." Home video release history VHS DVD The complete series was released on Amazon Instant Video in early 2011. Websites *http://www.pbs.org/rogers **Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1996-1999) **Mister Rogers' Neighborhood Home Page (1999-2001) *http://pbskids.org/rogers **Mister Rogers' Neighborhood Home Page (2001–July 2009) **Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (July 2009–present) Trivia *Fred Rogers made an appearance in at least one Arthur episode in 1997, and in an episode of Wheel of Fortune in 1998. Gallery Family Communications logo Family Communications (1979).jpg|1979-1980 logo 1981 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1981 logo 1982 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1982 logo 1983 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1983 logo 1984 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1984 logo 1985 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1985 logo 1986 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1986 logo 1987 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1987 logo 1988 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1988 logo 1989 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1989 logo 1990 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1990 logo 1991 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1991 logo 1992 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1992 logo 1993 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1993 logo 1994 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1994 logo 1995 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1995 logo 1996 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1996 logo 1997 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1997 logo 1998 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1998 logo 1999 Family Communications Logo.jpg|1999 logo 2000 Family Communications Logo.jpg|2000 logo 2001 Family Communications Logo.jpg|2001 logo Funding Credits Public Television Stations (1979-1983).jpg|Public Television Stations (1979-1983) The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1979-1983).jpg|The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1979-1983) Public Television Stations (1983-1988).jpg|Public Television Stations (1983-1988) The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1983-1988).jpg|The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1983-1988) Public Television Stations (1988-1990).jpg|Public Television Stations (1988-1990) The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1988-1989).jpg|The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1988-1989) The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1989-1990).jpg|The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1989-1990) Public Television Stations (1990-1993).jpg|Public Television Stations (1990-1993) Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1991-1993).jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1991-1993) The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1990-1992).jpg|The Sears-Roebuck Foundation (1990-1992) Public Television Stations (1993-1999).jpg|Public Television Stations (1993-1999) Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1993-1999).jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1993-1999) Public Television Stations (2000-2001).jpg|Public Television Stations (2000-2001) Corporation for Public Broadcasting (2000-2001).jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting (2000-2001) Screenshots Mister Rogers' Neighborhood 1056.jpg|Episode 1056: Mister Rogers' expession after his puzzle is taken Category:Public Broadcasting Service Category:Released before 1980 Category:Shows